Freindship
by PetalPierrot
Summary: What are friends for?


"Katai" called out the tall man "I'm coming in!" He took his shoes off and carried the groceries into the kitchen. "I'm making you some rice porridge" He called out into the house.

Katai was wrapped up in his futon, coughing "Thanks K-kunikida" He sneezed "Sorry to have called you over like this, but I can't work like this…"

Kunikida sighed "I know, that's why I came." He sighed "Maybe you wouldn't have gotten sick if you cleaned up for once in awhile! This place is a pigsty!"

"Oh what's the point? It's just going to get dirty again…" he sniffled and wiped his nose.

"How are you supposed to not get sick if you don't? It's filthy!"

Katai just whimpered, holding his futon "Yoshiko is the only one who understands me"

Kunikida sighed and went to make him tea, as the water was boiling he proceeded to cleaned the kitchen till it was back into a more presentable state. He then washed the dishes and took the garbage out. "I can't believe i'm doing this" he muttered.

When he was done he went inside and did some other chores before the porridge was done.

"Here you go, it's hot so be careful."

"Thank you Kunikida, you are the best friend anyone can ever have" Katai teared up

"Yes yes, now eat your porridge and drink your tea, you need to eat properly to get better." He sat beside him and sipped his own tea as Katai ate the porridge.

"How did you even manage to get suck, this time?"

"Well…" Katai began "I was up all night, working…"

"You mean, you just sat in your futon all day, doing nothing?"

"Well… yes"

"Figures"

"But i've been trying to solve the case and it seems to be impossible, as of now"

Kunikida turned to him, listening attentively.

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to crack the code, I've been trying and trying, but it's all in vain." He sniffled again, wiping his nose with his sleeve. His eyes teared up "I'm still going to try again and again until I can do something."

Kunikida nodded "Working yourself into sickness isn't going to help, Katai, so you better rest up before you actually try to do anything again"

Katai nodded "I'll do my best, I promise"

"As long as there aren't any more love affairs involved, please do try to solve this as soon as you can. The agency depends on it"

Katai nodded and teared up "Why am I such a mess, Yoshiko?" He held his futon and cried a bit into it.

Kunikida sighed "Stop pitying yourself, and focus on getting better"

"Ok..."

"Good." He sighed and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen, cleaning them. He then brought over some medicine. "Here, take these."

Katai reluctantly took the medicine and swallowed it with some water. He shuddered from the disgusting aftertaste in his mouth and sipped more water

"It doesn't taste the best, I admit, but you'll recover faster with this medicine"

"If you say so, Kunikida"

"Now you need to sleep, I don't think it'll be hard for you to do that, the medicine will kick in soon enough"

Katai nodded and sniffled. He wrapped himself up in the futon and drifted into a deep sleep.

As Katai slept, Kunikida went into the kitchen and looked at what ingredients he needed. He made a rather lengthy list and sighed, this was going to take a while. Kunikida got everything else in the kitchen ready, and grabbed everything he needed. Kunikida then went to the convenience store to buy everything Katai would need. The trip wasn't long, and the store was rather close by, so it won't take too much time. He bought vegetables, fruits, snacks and anything else that Katai would need after he'd recover from his Illness. He paid for everything and then headed back, carrying everything by hand.

When Kunikida was halfway there his phone rang. He grumbled and fumbled with the bags before getting it, it was Dazai out of all people. Kunikida scowled at the phone and answered it "What is it?"

"Are you done yet, Kunikida-kun~?"

"If I were done i'd already be in the office." He grumbled

"Hurry back, Kunikida-kun. We're required at the office"

"I already know that, Dazai. If you have time making inane comments, you have time to do paperwork"

At that moment Dazai hung up on him. Kunikida grumbled. "That no good, bandage wasting device" He placed his phone back and hurried to Katai's place. When he got there he put away all the ingredients, then went to check on Katai.

Katai woke up and sat up, wrapped up in his futon. "Kunikida…"

"What is it thit time?" He looked at him.

"Thank you for taking care of me when i'm like this"

"Isn't that what friends do, Katai?"


End file.
